User talk:Rappy 4187
This page is best viewed in Mozilla Firefox at a resolution of 1024x768 or higher __TOC__ Hey Still figuring out how to use this but yea i just came across this and thought i would join up. You saw the thing on criterion games then? lol :Hopefully this has been addressed already. Cats? Is there a way you could duplicate this template on Burnopedia? Thanks, :Bump. ::I'll look into it when I get settled in, I am sure it can be. :::Yeah, that's simple, but, where and how do we need it? Do you have an example of its usefulness? Infoboxes The district infobox does not display billboard info. I had a look at the template but couldn't see why it wasn't working. Also KonigCCX and I had fun trying to make the district infobox for BSI. We realized that it said superjumps rather than megajumps, so i decided to make Template:Island District Infobox. I failed miserably. I couldn't make it work. Any help? (Check Konig's talk page for our discussion about it) Smudger13talk 16:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Same as above... I can incorporate the District one to include Mega-jumps if need be and just use that for BSI itself if need be. No need for another one-page template. ::Done. Do you think you could edit this template so if you typed it would float right? Smudger13talk 20:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Lol I think you broke it. Look here :Cool thanks ::Not really the way you want to use it. You would need a to do what you want. There's no problem reusing the code over and over on that page since that is probably the only time that "box" would be used. Editing Burnopedia Hey. I was just looking at the locations for Burnout Revenge and it seems there are no separate pages for the locations. Think we can fix that? 13:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I am not the person to ask. I do not have Revenge, nor have I ever played it, but I will forward this to someone that should be able to work on it. Is it possible? It would be awesome! I was brainstorming for the wiki and thought... what if we could have a Burnopedia junkyard? So I made a mock-up in photoshop with files of cut-out cars that I already had. The real one would be in junkyard-order. I was wondering if you could do this using flash, like the main page. Possible? :Cool, A 56K killer but cool 8) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 23:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Anything is possible, unfortunately I don't know enough about java to do this. Also, like Spoil said, it would kill 56k users even if you don't pre-load the 90+ vehicle images. :::Pre-load? ::::It's a function in java to load the images into memory before they are displayed. Userpage Yo, why did you make changes on my userpage. I'm just curious :More efficient code. *shrug* Tags that require a termination (like center) and don't get terminated, can cause problems (especially if its a div) so it's better to declare it in the table itself. Plus, the changes I made got rid of all the slack space in your tables. If you don't like it, feel free to change it back. ::If its better then why change it back, I just don't understand all that super complicated stuff. Making templates is as far as I go, at a stretch! :::You changed the bottom table back already =p I dunno, it's part of my OCD. If I see code that's not 'optimal' it drives me nuts and I end up changing it =) hey nice page :Thanks. It's really simplistic though. Vehicle Top Speeds I was just about to ask if the top speeds in each vehicle article should be shrunk down to |60px, but I see your merging them with the infoboxes instead.